


Gentle.

by transam_phoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, High School, M/M, Sweet and Passionate, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transam_phoenix/pseuds/transam_phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean y Sam solo se tenían el uno al otro, hasta que aquel matrimonio los acogió, aquella escuela los acogió, aquel pueblo los acogió. Dean siempre ha tenido miedo, miedo de amar, miedo de ser libre... Es como si una parte de él no pudiese creer que ser feliz era posible. Todo cambia junto a Pamela, junto a Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle.

-Dean…

Era Sam quien llamaba. Dean pensó que estaba dormido, pero la voz del niño dejó claro que estaba equivocado. Dean respiró hondo antes de contestar. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo responder esa pregunta como iba a hacerlo, numerosas casas de acogida, numerosos golpes, numerosas peleas con abogados de servicios sociales, numerosas cicatrices que se abrieron el día en que papá y mamá murieron y que ahora empezaban a sanar y a cerrarse.

-Sí, Sammy, nos quedaremos aquí.

-Me alegro, porque Bobby y Helen son buenos. Hoy bobby ha jugado conmigo al béisbol.

-Lo sé-sonrió Dean-. Hoy Helen me ha enseñado a cocinar pastel de manzana. Podremos tomarlo para desayunar mañana-se abrazó a su hermano, acomodándose en la cama.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, pero solo si te duermes.

-Vale. Solo otra pregunta.

-Dime.

-¿Iremos a clase cuando empiece el colegio?

-Eso será la semana que viene. Pero sí, Helen nos llevará. Hemos tenido suerte de que sea un centro en el que estén colegio e instituto juntos, así no nos separaremos y podré cuidar de ti-besó su frente-. Ahora a dormir.

-Dean…

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero.

Aquellos momentos daban la vida a Dean.

-Yo también te quiero, Sammy.

Dean preparó los libros de texto, metiéndolos en la mochila. El último curso de instituto, y estaba aterrado. Bobby entró en la habitación dando con los nudillos en la puerta.

-Helen está bañando a Sam, enseguida vendrá a acostarse-se acercó y se sentó a los pies de la cama-. ¿Cómo estás hijo?

-Estoy bien.

-A mí no tienes que mentirme, hijo-dijo el viejo, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro-. Todo es nuevo y, aunque sea bueno, intimida. Yo lo sé bien, Helen y yo también tuvimos una vida muy dura. Cuando era joven, temía tener hijos porque pensaba que me convertiría en mi padre. Cuando murió mi primera esposa, me di cuenta de muchos errores, me hundí. Pero decidí que la única manera de salir del pozo era luchando. Entonces encontré a Helen, y el caso es que los dos teníamos miedo. Habíamos pasado por baches que eran superiores a nosotros, y solo podíamos esperar que se repitieran. Lo más difícil fue darnos una oportunidad. Y míranos ahora. Dale una oportunidad a todo esto, chico-le miró con espíritu protector y corazón lleno de orgullo-. Pero sobretodo date una oportunidad a ti mismo. Descansa esta noche, desayuna bien mañana. Sé tú mismo.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Dean sonrió con esperanza. Bobby le correspondió, se levantó de la cama y caminó despacio hacia la puerta.

-Bobby-le llamó y este se giró-. Gracias, por todo.

Bobby solo asintió.

-A ti, hijo.

Al tiempo que Bobby salía por la puerta, Sammy entró corriendo hacia Dean con su pijama de dinosaurios, gritando y echándose encima para hacerle cosquillas. Dean tuvo que levantarle en el aire para que se estuviese quieto. Nunca le había visto tan feliz.

-Este niño tiene una energía inagotable-suspiró Helen desde la puerta-. Terminad de preparar las mochilas para mañana y a dormir, venga.

-Ya has oído, Sam. Se acabó por hoy.

A la mañana siguiente, Helen arrancó el coche mientras Bobby abría el taller que había junto a la casa. Dean y Sam pudieron ver cómo el viejo mecánico lucía su mono manchado y su gorra con orgullo, comprendieron que era porque lo que tenía lo había ganado con el sudor de su frente. Los dos chicos se subieron en el coche, cargados con las mochilas, y los tres se despidieron de Bobby por las ventanillas bajadas.

Contrario a su macabra imaginación, ningún chico se metió con Sammy en el recreo, nadie le preguntó por su pasado, todos dieron la bienvenida. Qué extraño era para Dean que todo el mundo fuese bueno. Hasta conoció a una chica muy simpática que se sentó a su lado durante las clases. Su nombre era Pamela Barnes, y estaba claro que su fuerte era el flirteo. No hacía más que decirle lo bonito que tenía el culo, y cuando parecía aburrirse en el discurso de los profesores, mordía el bolígrafo y se inclinaba a mirarle el trasero sin siquiera intentar disimularlo. Dean reía entre dientes cada vez.

Los primeros días fueron tan sencillos que era imposible de creer. El primer sábado, Pamela le invitó a beber en su casa. Bobby y Helen le dejaron mientras estuviese de vuelta a la una en punto. Paso la tarde emborrachándose con Pamela, soltando toda su mierda y escuchando toda la de su amiga. Aquella noche confesó historias que nadie más sabía y, cuando el alcohol se acabó, Pamela y él se besaron hasta que la alarma del móvil indicó el final de la velada.

La semana siguiente fue mucho más normal. Se había convertido en otro punto de su vida en solo una semana. Lo único que quedaba en la mente de Dean sobre su padre eran pesadillas.

Aquel martes, durante la clase de lengua, alguien llamó a la puerta del aula. Cuando la profesora Rowena abrió, los alumnos se asomaron automáticamente para descubrir a quién pertenecía la voz grave que provenía del pasillo. Entonces, entró un chico que sería poco más bajo que Dean, de cabello oscuro y revuelto, con ojos azules, y con azules quiero decir hipnótica y profundamente azules.

-Hola gente-saludó el chico-. Bueno, algunos ya me conocéis. Soy Castiel, soy delegado del otro grupo de último curso y representante de los estudiantes del centro. Solo quería deciros que el club de teatro estará abierto a partir de mañana, y que podéis apuntaros en la biblioteca. El plazo de inscripción se cierra en principio en tres días, aunque se pueden hacer excepciones dependiendo de las circunstancias. El club lo dirigen uno de los profesores del departamento de filosofía y psicología y la jefa de departamento de lengua y latín. La semana que viene ya tendremos el primer guión y empezaremos las audiciones. Os animo a todos a uniros.

En cuanto el chico se marchó, Dean acribilló a Pamela a preguntas.

-¿Quién es ese chico?

Pamela se rio.

-¿Es que estás sordo? Es Castiel, Castiel Novak. Ese chico siempre está ocupado. Y su culo tiene otro diez, igual que el tuyo.

-Sí…

-Te ha gustado, ¿eh?

-¿Qué dices? Ya sabes que no, Pam-agachó la cabeza.

-Dean, por el amor de Dios… Viviste un infierno, lo sé. Pero eso se acabó. Conoces a Bobby y a Helen, conoces como es la gente en este pueblo, en este sitio. No tienes que esconderte.

-Para ya, Pam.

-Está bien. Pero por si te interesa saberlo, Castiel es pansexual, y nadie le ha pegado por ello.

Pamela se había pasado con ese último comentario. Pero maldita fuese, tenía tanta razón… Al cabo de un par de horas, Pamela se acercó a él para disculparse.

-No importa. Está olvidado. Tienes razón-dijo Dean.

-No, no la tengo. Tienes todo el derecho a decir o no decir tu vida privada. Así que que les jodan.

-Eres una buena amiga.

-Más bien una zorra con empatía-le guiñó un ojo y le sacó la lengua-. Pero de verdad, tío, no tengas miedo de ser quien eres. Al final es lo único que nos queda cuando todo lo demás se va.

-Sigues teniendo razón-se resignó.

-Sí, pero hacerme caso o no es cosa tuya. Por cierto, ¿te apuntarás a ese club de teatro?

Aquella duda le reconcomió durante tres días, hasta que el plazo de inscripción se terminó y se odió a sí mismo por no tener las pelotas de hacerlo. Maldita fuese su minada autoestima, su inseguridad y su pánico escénico, su timidez, su vergüenza y su tendencia antisocial, su cobardía.

Al cabo de otra semana, Castiel colgó en el tablón la primera representación que haría el club. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder volver atrás en el tiempo y presentarse en la biblioteca. Los resultados de las audiciones saldrían en pocos días.

Fue a la mañana siguiente, en clase de lengua, cuando Pamela le pasó una copia del guión.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Un chico de la clase de griego se lo dejó bajo el pupitre-sonrió con malicia, mordiéndose el labio.

-Deberías devolvérselo.

-No te preocupes. Se lo devolveré mañana, después de que tú te lo hayas fotocopiado esta tarde.

-Pero eso no servirá de nada. No puedo presentarme a las audiciones.

-¿Y eso qué importa? Tienes el guion. Podrás leerlo hasta hartarte, ensayar frente al espejo y luego recitármelo una noche cuando estemos borrachos. Puedo hacer de público.

Dean dudó un instante, pero disipó la niebla de su mente y sonrío. Al diablo con todo. Dedicó horas frente al espejo del baño hasta que llegó el fin de semana, y Pamela aplaudió su actuación con la botella de vodka en la mano. Después bailaron hasta caer mareados.

-Dean Winchester… Eres el mejor amigo que se podría tener. Y probablemente también el que mejor besa.

-Tú también eres una buena amiga. Y también besas muy bien.

-Apuesto a que muchas veces fantaseas con un trío conmigo y ese Castiel.

-Zorra.

-Putón.

Rieron hasta no poder más.

Dean estaba nervioso. No sabía por qué. Necesitaba relajarse. Necesitaba no saber nada de los resultados de las audiciones que publicarían al día siguiente. Tenía clase, pero fue al baño y se la saltó. Se cercioró de que allí no hubiese nadie y se puso frente al espejo. Se lavó la cara con el agua fría del lavabo. Se secó. Respiró hondo.

-Mi señor-comenzó a recitar el guion-, yo no soy solo un hombre, soy un mayordomo. Soy un hombre que sirve, y sirve con honor. Jamás dejaré que nadie me domine si es con una mano abierta y alzada, pero si es vuestra mano… Tened por seguro que la besaré.

En ese instante, la puerta del baño se entreabrió, pero Dean no lo escuchó. Castiel le oyó, y decidió permanecer escuchando sin ser visto. Dean recitó frente al espejo sin saber que también recitaba para un amor platónico.

Al día siguiente, el alboroto que se formó junto al tablón alarmó a Pamela.

-Vamos a ver-tiró de Dean.

-No, no quiero. Solo son los nombres, a los que no los hayan cogido estarán cabreados, eso es todo.

-Cállate y vamos a enterarnos.

Pamela logró abrirles paso entre la multitud y, al leer los nombres, no daban crédito.

-¿Se puede saber por qué hago de mayordomo?-Dean había entrado cabreado en la biblioteca, poniendo en la mesa la lista de nombres, imponiéndose ante Castiel.

-Se supone que no puedes quitar eso del tablón-dijo él.

-Responde.

-Te oí en el baño-contestó sin más.

-Espera, ¿qué?

-Escuché cómo recitabas algunas de las frases del personaje del mayordomo. Estuviste increíble. Así que te hemos cogido para el papel.

-No puedes hacer eso, ni siquiera estoy en el club de teatro.

-Ya dije que se podían hacer excepciones.

-¡Pero no puedes!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… Tengo pánico escénico.

-Contaba con eso-Castiel sonrió-. Escucha, desayuna conmigo en el recreo y hablamos tranquilamente.

Así lo hicieron. Dean esperó a Castiel en la cantina. Cuando apareció, fueron a un aula. Dentro del edificio no quedaba prácticamente nadie y todo estaba en silencio.

-Rowena me contó que eres nuevo, que Bobby y Helen os adoptaron a ti y a tu hermano.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el teatro?

-Disculpa, solo pretendía conocernos un poco. No todos los días te encuentras con un actor tan bueno.

-No soy bueno.

-Discrepo. ¿Por qué no quieres actuar?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Y no es que no quiera, es que no puedo.

-¿Y si pudieras? ¿Lo harías entonces?

-No lo sé. Posiblemente.

-Puedo ayudarte con ese pánico escénico, si tú quieres.

Dean se sorprendió mucho por aquella proposición. No supo qué responder.

-Podrías tener ensayos solo conmigo. Tu personaje solo interactúa con el mío.

-¿Me… Ayudarías? ¿Cómo?-frunció el ceño.

-Lo creas o no, yo también tenía pánico escénico. Basta con paciencia y perseverancia. Podrías ensayar conmigo por las tardes. Te enseñaré trucos, ejercicios de respiración, ese tipo de cosas. ¿Aceptas?

-Sí, sí-dijo, rápidamente antes de pensarlo más y arruinarlo otra vez.

-Bien-cogió un bolígrafo de tinta liquida de su bolsillo y tiró de la muñeca de Dean-. Te estoy escribiendo mi número. Habla con Bobby al salir de clase, pregunta si puedes venir esta tarde para ensayar. Mándame un mensaje cuando sepas algo.

Recogió sus cosas, le guiñó un ojo y se fue, dejando a Dean con la boca entreabierta.

-Chico, ¿qué te pasa? Estás muy pálido-dijo Helen cuando Dean entró en el coche con su hermano.

-No es nada, me… Me han cogido para un papel en el club de teatro-dijo sin mantener la mirada.

-Pero eso no es malo, es algo bueno. Te felicito.

Sammy empezó a aplaudir. Dean sonrió levemente.

-Sí, pero ni siquiera estoy en el club de teatro… Ese chico me ha cogido sin yo saberlo.

-¿Qué chico?-Helen frunció el ceño.

-Es de otra clase, se llama Castiel…-intentó recordar su apellido-. Novak. Castiel Novak.

-Conozco a sus padres, son buena gente. A veces han venido a cenar a mi bar. ¿Qué hay de malo?

-Nada. Solo que…-se frotó las manos-. Me ha propuesto ensayar esta tarde.

Sam se abrazaba a Dean como podía desde su asiento, tirando de su brazo, igual que siempre. Solo que esta vez vio el numero dibujado en su piel.

-¿Qué es esto?

Dean apartó el brazo.

-¿Alguien te ha dado su número de teléfono?

-Es el de Castiel. Me lo ha dado para que le confirme lo de esta tarde.

-Dean tiene novio, Dean tiene novio…

-Cállate enano, yo no soy marica.

Se hizo el silencio en el coche, y Dean se odió a sí mismo en ese instante.

-Dean-le llamó Helen-. Eso que acabas de hacer, no volverás a hacerlo nunca. Métetelo en la cabeza. ¿Me has oído?

-Sí, lo siento-se lamentó, casi sollozando.

-Dean. Cuando lleguemos quiero hablar contigo.

-Si, señora.

Dean caminó avergonzado, siguiendo a Helen de cerca mientras ella le conducía a una de las habitaciones de la casa. Se paró y cerró la puerta.

-No me ha gustado nada que le hablases así a tu hermano-se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo sé, a mí tampoco.

Dean estaba encorvado, con la vista fija en el suelo o en las botas de Helen. Solo podía pensar en la mano de su padre alzándose para pegarle. Entonces Helen le cogió por los hombros, poniéndole la espalda recta. Le levantó el rostro desde la barbilla y le miró a los ojos.

-Sé que eres un buen chico. Lo me ha preocupado ha sido lo que has dicho.

Dean desvió la mirada.

-¿Acaso tu padre te enseñó eso?

Dean era incapaz de responder, la voz no le salía de la garganta, estaba atrapada. Era como si la mano de su padre estuviese apretando sus intestinos desde dentro. De repente temblaba, comenzaban a escaparse sus lágrimas sin remediarlo. Helen le abrazó con fuerza.

-Ya está, chico…-le consoló-. No tengas miedo. Vamos… Sácalo, ya pasó, ya pasó…

Dean lloró cómo nunca había podido llorar. Y cuando paró, era como si despertase de un extraño sueño o incluso un trance. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

-Ven, cielo.

Helen le condujo al cuarto de baño. Dean se lavó la cara y las manos. El agua del grifo caía sobre su piel, y seguía bañando su rostro. Cerró el grifo. Miró su reflejo. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y un rubor en las mejillas, los labios estaban hinchados.

-Dean… ¿te gustan los chicos?-Helen lo preguntó dulce y suavemente, con suma delicadeza.

Dean asintió, relamiéndose el agua de los labios.

-Chicos… Y chicas.

-Bien. Ahora ya lo sé, y te sigo queriendo igual. Sé que nunca seré una madre para ti, pero seré lo mejor de mí misma. En esta casa te puedo asegurar que no se discrimina a nadie, y menos por quién se enamora. Dean… Quiero que intentes abrirte respecto a esas cosas, o al menos que te sientas libre de hablar de ello o de enamorarte de quien sea. Así que ahora ve a hablar con tu hermano, comemos, hablamos con Bobby de lo de esta tarde y acuerdas una hora con Castiel. ¿De acuerdo?

Dean asintió antes de lanzarse a abrazarla y darle las gracias.

Dean llamó a Castiel nada más terminar de comer, discutiendo la hora y el lugar. La misma biblioteca fue el sitio acordado. A las seis en punto, Bobby dejó a Dean frente a la puerta del instituto y le deseó suerte. Poco después apareció Castiel, que también llevaba su guión en la mano.

-¿Entramos?

Dean asintió y anduvo tras él. La biblioteca estaba en el segundo piso y, subiendo las escaleras, Dean comprobó que lo que Pamela decía de aquel trasero era completamente cierto. Cuando llegaron, la puerta estaba cerrada. Dean resopló, pero Castiel sacó una llave de su bolsillo.

-Ventajas de encargarme de tantas cosas.

Dean sonrió impresionado. Castiel cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras Dean se sentaba sobre una mesa, dejando su guion al lado.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-Preguntó Castiel, desconcertándole.

-Oh… Un chico se lo dejó y…

-Lo fotocopiaste antes de devolvérselo.

-Sí.

-Buen truco. Pero, ¿por qué no te apuntaste al club de teatro? Podrías haber estado sin tener que actuar, y solo usamos los recreos. No es que tengamos horas extra precisamente.

Dean se lo pensó antes de responder. No podía decir sin más que llevaba aguantando maltrato físico y psicológico desde el fallecimiento de su madre hasta la muerte de su padre. Tampoco podía decir que se sentía atraído por él, pero se veía intimidado por ello.

-Soy nuevo-dijo finalmente-. Y no es que lo haya tenido fácil antes.

-Entiendo-asintió Castiel-. Siento haberte incomodado con la pregunta.

Espera, ¿tan evidente era que estaba incómodo? ¿Por qué Castiel parecía ver a través de él?

-No, no pasa nada.

-¿Te parece que probemos alguna frase?

-Ah… Sí, sí-balbuceó Dean, cogiendo el guion como si estuviera despertando de un trance-

-Cuando te doy el pie…-indicaba-. Deme consejo, usted que es solo un hombre.

Dean rebuscó entre las páginas, ni siquiera supo por qué, pues sabía el guion de memoria.

-No soy solo un hombre, señor-le temblaba la voz-. No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estás aquí. Me estás mirando, me estás escuchando.

-Vale, probemos esto-se levantó y anduvo hasta esconderse tras una cortina-. Ahora ya no te estoy mirando, no estoy. Ponte en la tarima, mira las sillas vacías y dirígete a ellas.

-Sigue siendo lo mismo-suspiró Dean.

-Imagina que no. Deme consejo, usted, que es solo un hombre.

Dean respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos.

-No soy solo un hombre, señor-mantuvo los ojos cerrados-. Soy un mayordomo. Un hombre que sirve, y sirve con honor. Por lo que no me arrastraré ante una mano alzada, pero la suya besaré si hace falta.

-¿Besar mi mano, sirviente?

-Besar su mano, noble-abrió los ojos-, porque su corazón también lo es, porque siempre me trató bien. No bese, señor, la mano del que le da de comer si no hay otra razón. Prefiera usted morir de hambre antes que otorgarle ese poder.

De repente, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al vacío, consciente de que Castiel estaba con él en la habitación, comenzó a echar en falta su presencia.

-Parece hablar la voz de la experiencia.

-Lo es, señor, lo es. Lo prueban-Dean caminó hacia la cortina- las heridas bajo mi piel. Lo prueban también estos ojos-corrió la cortina-, ancianos a una edad temprana.

Castiel le miró fijamente.

-Lo prueban. Y tu consejo es apreciado-Castiel tendría que haber seguido, pero no lo hizo porque se halló obnubilado, y volvió a la realidad-. Le das una profundidad increíble.

Dean se giró, notaba el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Lo siento-siguió Castiel-. Es que verdaderamente has puesto ojos… Expertos. ¿Qué querías decir con que no lo tuviste fácil?

Dean continuó de espaldas, cavilando.

-Me gusta este personaje porque… Los dos tenemos heridas bajo la piel-Dean se levantó un poco la camiseta, mostrando el final de la espalda sin saber bien qué hacía, lo suficiente para que Castiel alcanzara a ver sus quemaduras-. Son las marcas que me dejó mi padre. Hace ya dos años, pero sus cigarrillos se están tomando su tiempo en despedirse de mí.

Entonces, Dean sintió los dedos cálidos de Castiel sobre su piel. Se estaba acercando para ponerse frente a él.

-Aquí nadie te hará daño-afirmó, mostrando las líneas de uno de sus brazos, que ya desaparecían sin dejar rastro-. Lo sé bien.

Dean entreabrió los labios con sorpresa, con una pregunta en la mirada.

-Depresión-explicó-. Hace casi un año, pero ahora estoy bien. Tú también lo estarás-le quitó el guion de las manos-. Creo que basta por hoy. Déjame que te invite a un refresco.

Con una coca-cola en la mano y la cabeza apoyada en la otra, Dean observaba a Castiel con otros ojos.

-Te felicito por lo que has hecho ahí.

-¿El qué?-Preguntó Dean.

-La representación, y abrirte conmigo también. Me has alagado.

-Lo siento, yo no acabo de entender cómo alguien como tú ha pasado por eso.

-¿Alguien como yo?-A Castiel parecía hacerle gracia.

-Quiero decir que… Vives en este sitio, la gente es tan buena… Y tú eres… En fin.

-¿Qué soy?-Frunció el ceño.

-Guapo. Atractivo.

-¿Crees que soy guapo? ¿Te resulto atractivo?

-Pues…-balbuceó, no queriendo mirarle ni contestar-. Puede ser, sí. Déjame en paz-escondió la cabeza.

Castiel sonrió, acercándose a Dean.

-Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

Dean levantó la cabeza. Fue cuando Castiel le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, dejándole atónito.

-Me has… Me has… ¡Me has besado!

-Sí-afirmó sonriente y se acercó más. Podía sentir la respiración de Dean agitándose-. Respira tranquilo… ¿Tan mal lo he hecho?

-No, no-le corrigió-. Es que ahora estoy…

-¿Nervioso?

-Iba a decir excitado.

-¿Entonces puedo besarte otra vez?

-Joder que sí-mostró una sonrisa lobuna y pícara.

Se besaron implicando más sus labios y después sus manos alrededor de sus nucas, poco a sus lenguas, y luego se separaron despacio.

-¿Cuándo pasan a recogerte?-Preguntó Castiel.

-A las siete y media-suspiró Dean.

-Pues te acompaño-dijo mirando el reloj.

Se levantaron de la mesa absortos en sus mundos, caminando hacia la salida.

-¿Te apetece que volvamos a vernos mañana?-dijo Castiel-. Para seguir ensayando.

-Sí-sonrió Dean-. Le preguntaré a Bobby si puede acercarme.

La acera les llevaba directamente a la entrada del instituto, y en ese camino entrelazaron sus dedos. Dean pudo ver cómo el coche se acercaba para aparcar. Dean detuvo a Castiel, señalando quien acababa de llegar a lo lejos, y aproximándose a él.

-Cas…-aquella abreviatura escapó de entre sus labios con deseo-. Nos veremos mañana en clase, ¿sí?

-Sí-le besó para despedirse-. Y por la tarde también, ¿eh? A la misma hora.

-Sí-se mordía el labio con cara de tonto.

Castiel observó aquella figura alejarse. Dean Winchester era el deseo en persona.

Cuando Dean subió al coche, no había otra cosa en su mente. ¿Era real? ¿Era felicidad lo que le hacía cosquillas en el estómago y le causaba escalofríos en la espalda? Y cómo había pronunciado el nombre de Cas…

-¿Así que tienes novio?-Bobby le despertó del trance.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, chico. No puedes aparentar teniendo esa cara de bobo. Conozco muy bien esa expresión, la he tenido varias veces. Castiel Novak es un buen chico. 

-Sí, lo es.

-Mientras seas feliz, todo va bien. Cuéntaselo a Sammy cuando llegues.

-¿Debería? Después de lo de hoy…

-Pues discúlpate. Explícaselo. Es un niño muy listo, y muy fuerte. Se parece a ti.

-Se parece a mi madre. Me hubiese gustado que la conociera… Bobby.

-Dime, hijo.

-¿Crees que podría trabajar contigo en el taller? Entiendo de coches.

-Bueno…-Bobby rio sonoramente-. Eres joven, pero puedo enseñarte. Cuando tengas los dieciocho, hablaríamos.

-¿Cómo que estás saliendo con Cas?-exclamó Pamela.

-No grites, ¿quieres? Aún no estoy seguro, pero le gusto, y me gusta. Y nos besamos. Así que…

-Pues esta tarde ataca, Winchester, ataca.

Bobby aparcó frente al instituto, Dean bajó del coche y se despidió.

-Escucha, chico. Hoy pasaré a recogerte a las ocho, hay un coche en el taller que tengo que terminar para esta noche.

-Claro, Bobby. Entonces… ¿ceno aquí?

-Haz lo que te apetezca, chico. Ya eres mayorcito, basta con que avises a Helen para decirle si habrá un plato menos o no.

-De acuerdo. Hasta las ocho.

-Hola-Cas le saludó.

-Hola-sonrió Dean, manteniendo la mirada hasta que se atrevió a besarle de nuevo-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-Hay unos ejercicios de respiración que puedo enseñarte, y seguiremos recitando.

-Suena bien-comenzaron a subir los escalones-. Hoy me quedo hasta las ocho, por cierto. Podemos salir a cenar si quieres.

-Puedes incluso quedarte en mi casa si quieres.

Dean se quedó estático en el sitio. Menuda subida de apuesta acababa de hacer.

-¿Cómo? ¿A dormir?

-Sí. Mis padres se han ido esta tarde a pasar el fin de semana fuera, así que si te apetece…

-Eh… Sí, sí. Solo tengo que llamar a Helen y avisar.

-Ahora sí que te he puesto nervioso-se percató.

Dean estaba inquieto, era cierto, se le secaba la boca por segundos.

-Oye, no quería insinuar nada-explicó Cas.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, no necesariamente. Quiero decir, yo nunca he…

-No, yo tampoco he…-se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Voy a preguntar a Helen-sacó el móvil.

-Sí, yo… Abriré la puerta del aula-se alejó.

Dean marcó el número con un sudor frío recorriéndole el cuerpo. Había señal. Uno, dos, tres pitidos largos. Entonces la voz de Helen. Accedió siempre y cuando tuviese cuidado, y ella misma avisaría a Bobby. Le dejó saludar a Sam y contarle. Dean colgó y caminó hasta la sala de siempre, donde encontró a Cas sentado, leyendo el guion. Informó de las buenas noticias y Castiel le besó. Le hizo tumbarse en el suelo con él, le enseñó a respirar con el diafragma y a imaginar lugares tranquilos. Hacía tiempo que no se relajaba, tenía mucha paz. Después de aquello, pudo recitar su personaje sin que los nervios le jugasen malas pasadas. A partir de ahí, solo tendría que vencer su miedo al público. Bueno, y sobrevivir a una noche a solas con Castiel Novak. 

Dean y Cas caminaron durante quince minutos antes de llegar a la casa de los Novak. Era un duplex acogedor, mucho más moderno que la casa de Bobby y Helen. Castiel desapareció en la cocina.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Una cerveza?

-Sí, no estaría mal-sonrió Dean, aceptando el quinto cuando Cas se lo dio.

-Podemos pedir una pizza para cenar-sugirió después de dar el primer trago y dejar la cerveza sobre la mesa.

-La verdad es que me muero de hambre…-puso la bebida en el mismo sitio.

No hizo falta que dijese nada más. Castiel sacó de la cocina un folleto de comida rápida, cogió el teléfono y marcó el número. Mientras pasaba el tiempo hasta que alguien descolgase, Castiel le mostró a Dean el folleto, señalándole una de las pizzas. Dean vio la procciuto y asintió. Castiel hizo el pedido, dio su número y su dirección y colgó tras dar las gracias.

-Supongo que estarán en quince minutos-se acercó a él-. ¿Tienes mucha hambre?

-Sí-rio Dean, rascándose la nuca.

Castiel se apegó a él todo lo que pudo, llevando consigo una mirada penetrante. Estaba tan cerca que Dean sentía su aliento en la cara. Entonces, cuando no creía que pudiese ser más atrevido, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, tirando de él con brusquedad.

-Puedes comerme a mí mientras esperas.

Dean tragó saliva. ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder a eso? Le miraba intermitentemente a los ojos y a los labios. Nunca nadie le había tratado así, tomando el control de esa manera. Estaba muy excitado y a la vez temía la seguridad firme que Castiel mostraba tener. Posó las manos suavemente en su pecho, pero entonces, con sus caderas apegadas la una a la otra, Dean pudo sentir la dureza escondida debajo de sus pantalones y supo que era obra suya. Subió las manos hasta sus hombros y se aproximó inclinando el cuello. Fusionó sus labios y sus lenguas en un baile húmedo y caliente, robándose el aliento mutuamente. Dean se separó de su boca aún con los ojos cerrados, acompasando su respiración antes de abalanzarse sobre su cuello. Castiel jadeó frunciendo el ceño, y le dio a probar su propia medicina. Dean gruñó, mordiéndose la comisura inferior. La manos recorrieron sus cuerpos, deseando que la ropa no les separase de la piel.

-Cas…-exhaló Dean entre suspiros con voz ronca.

Castiel sintió un escalofrío. Casi ronroneó, o puede que sin duda lo hiciera.

-Adoro que digas mi nombre así…

Dean estaba tan excitado en ese instante, no podía separarse de los labios de Cas. No podía evitar que su peso se trasladara poco a poco sobre él, como si una fuerza gravitatoria les empujase a colisionar. Continuaban besándose desenfrenadamente, tirando el uno del otro, intentando salvaguardar un equilibrio que acabó dando de sí.

En un traspiés, Castiel cayó al suelo tirando de Dean con la intención de evitar un golpe, pero que terminó en un choque en el que ambos eran partícipes. Malherido, Dean se hizo a un lado, preocupado.

-¡Cas! ¿Estás bien? ¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Estás bien?

Castiel se quejó mínimamente del dolor. Afortunadamente, las partes afectadas de su cuerpo eran solo el culo y la espalda, y no pudo remediar echarse a reír a carcajada limpia.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Creo que nunca me había gustado tanto caerme al suelo.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿No te has hecho daño?

-Sí-asintió Castiel-. Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

-Sí, claro-respondió como si se tratase de algo obvio-. Yo no soy el que ha tenido que aguantar el peso del otro.

Quiso dejarle más espacio para levantarse, pero Castiel tiró de él para mantenerle cerca.

-Dean… Te conozco de hace apenas un par de semanas, he quedado dos días contigo y aun así… ¿Qué es lo que tienes que me gusta tanto?

Dean tragó saliva. Aquella era una confesión importante. No era para tomársela a la ligera.

-Yo todavía no entiendo por qué te enseñé mis cicatrices… Ni siquiera dejo que Pamela hable de ello. En todo este tiempo, nunca he dejado que mi hermano las viese.

-¿Puede que entre malditos sepamos identificar cicatrices?

-Puede que sí…

El timbre sonó. ¿Ya había transcurrido tanto tiempo? ¿Durante cuántos minutos se habían perdido sus miradas? Castiel fue el primero en levantarse, se repuso y abrió la puerta. Pagó al repartidor y dejó la pizza en la mesa.

-¿Simpsons?-Preguntó con el mando de la tele en la mano. Dean contestó con una sonrisa.

Castiel no intentó nada raro en toda la noche, aunque siendo sinceros, estaba tan desesperado como Dean en lanzarse sin miramientos. Pero se comportó como un caballero, al menos todo lo caballeroso que puede ser un chico de diecisiete años. Eran pasadas las doce cuando Castiel sacó el whisky bueno de su padre, cuyo escondite conocía muy bien.

-Solo un poco-advirtió-, o se dará cuenta.

Cas decía esto mientras aguaba la botella hasta la linea donde estaba antes de servirse. Brindaron, y ambos pusieron cara de asco.

-Dios, ¡qué asco!-Dean tosió, sintiendo cómo el ardor le bajaba por la garganta-. Quiero más.

Castiel no retuvo la carcajada.

-Mejor que no-le quitó el vaso de las manos-. No quiero tener que arrastrarte hasta la ducha.

-¿Quién dice que tendrías que arrastrarme?-Se insinuó, curvando una sonrisa.

Castiel se ruborizó, negando con la cabeza tímidamente.

-Sigo prefiriendo la cama-se atrevió a responder finalmente-. Mejor voy guardando esto-se llevó el whisky, antes de caldear más el ambiente.

Cuando Cas volvió, se encontró a Dean bostezando.

-¿Te aburres?

-No, lo siento. Es que estoy algo cansado, eso es todo.

-Ven, sube. Arriba está mi cuarto-dijo sonriendo.

Había dos literas. Castiel dijo que una era para cuando su hermano mayor venía a visitarles en vacaciones. Gabriel estaba en la universidad y vivía en un piso de alquiler en otra ciudad.

Cuando se volteó para ofrecerle la camiseta y el pantalón a modo de pijama que había cogido de la cómoda, Castiel se quedó estático. Dean se descamisaba, dejando su torso al desnudo. La tela se deslizaba por su suave piel dejando al descubierto primero el final de la espalda, hasta que la prenda cayó al suelo. Se preguntó por un momento si Dean le había mirado así cuando él había hecho lo mismo antes de inclinarse hacia la cómoda. O si al menos Dean notaba su mirada clavada en él, pero Dean se giró a coger el pijama como si no pasase nada. Castiel estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse.

-Me pido arriba-tragó saliva. Castiel ya ni siquiera sabía si seguía hablando de las literas.

-Seguimos hablando de las literas, ¿no?-Dean ladeó una sonrisa.

Castiel contuvo la respiración, sabía que si se cambiaban juntos en la misma habitación como hasta ahora, una vez que la ropa estuviese fuera, tardarían un buen rato en volver a ponérsela.

-Literas, sí-respondió con una risa nerviosa, rezando por que su erección no fuese demasiado evidente. Aunque al bajar la vista y descubrir que la de Dean incitaba a la cremallera de su bragueta a bajar por si sola, no le preocupó tanto la suya-. Va a ser mejor que intentemos dormir de una vez-negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Jamás había estado tan caliente en su vida.

Dean se acercó a una distancia peligrosa, mirándole a los ojos y a la boca intermitentemente, relamiendo y mordiéndose los labios.

-Cas, ya me has visto-aquello fue una afirmación-. No creo que pueda dormirme ahora-echó un vistazo a su entrepierna-. Y creo que tú tampoco. Sé lo que te dije antes, y te has portado muy bien conmigo, pero no tienes prohibido…

Castiel no necesitó oír más para abalanzarse sobre él ferozmente. Le besó fervientemente hasta que se aclimataron el uno al otro. Jadeaban cada vez que tomaban aire antes de volver a aferrarse con uñas y dientes. Dean apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, antes de poder preverlo estaba echado en la litera de abajo y con Castiel subido encima tirando de sus pantalones. Se quedó en ropa interior, y entonces rodaron en el colchón para hacer lo mismo a la inversa. Dean permaneció a horcajadas sobre Cas, contoneando las caderas para fomentar el roce entre sus miembros, limitado por la tela de los calzoncillos. Tuvo que sostenerse con las palmas de las manos en la litera de arriba para no perder el equilibrio, siendo muy consciente de que así permitía a Castiel una vista perfecta de su cuerpo.

-Ah… Cas…-gemía, alargando la última consonante de su nombre. El contacto de sus rodillas y la colcha iba a dejarle rozaduras, pero no iba a parar, y aún menos cuando Castiel le cogió de la cintura con ambas manos para empujarle a su antojo. Podía sentir cómo sus miembros se endurecían cada vez más.

Entonces Castiel le tomó para permitirse incorporarse y apegar el pecho contra el suyo, le sujetó por la espalda echándole hacia atrás e inclinándose él hacia delante, pudiendo así moverse debajo de él mientras se llevaba a la boca uno de sus pezones y luego el otro.

-Cas, para-rogó-. Quiero que te quites eso, y quiero quitármelos yo también.

-Sí…-Castiel le complació-. Yo también.

Ambos se pusieron en pie y tiraron del elástico de los bóxers hacia abajo, hasta que las prendas se quedaron enredadas en sus tobillos y las tiraron al suelo. Al levantar la vista, permanecieron estáticos un segundo, observando las vergüenzas del otro impregnándose de la necesidad de tenerlo entre las manos o llevárselo a la boca. Lo que fuese con tal de saciar la lujuria. 

Volvieron a besarse, a poner las manos al rededor de sus cuellos, a rozar sus erecciones.

-Cas…-suspiró Dean-. Si no hago esto, te aseguro que reviento.

Y sin decir una sola palabra más, cayó de rodillas frente a él, tomando su propio miembro con la mano diestra y el de Cas con la izquierda, acercándolo a sus labios enrojecidos e hinchados. Besó el glande hasta envolverlo y lamerlo dentro de su boca. Miró hacia arriba para comprobar la reacción de Cas, quien enredó los dedos en su pelo y tiró de él con delicadeza, dirigiendo su ritmo. Dean se sorprendió, pero en el mejor de los sentidos. Aquello significaba que se le daba muy bien. 

-Dean… Para o me correré…

Dean ralentizó el ritmo hasta separarse por completo de él, entonces se puso en pie sonriente. La cara de Castiel parecía indicar que estaba totalmente ido.

Se equivocaba.

Cuando Cas levantó la vista, Dean supo que había desatado a una bestia oculta. Castiel tiró de él y le tumbó en la cama, y fue su turno par arrodillarse. Castiel envolvió todo el miembro de Dean, embadurnándolo en saliva y llevándole al límite. Dean agarraba las sábanas y gruñía sonoramente. Estuvo torturándole el mismo tiempo que se había tomado Dean para torturarle a él. Después, se posicionó entre sus piernas y le besó. Le mantuvo la mirada mientras dirigía la mano derecha de Dean a su erección y la suya propia al miembro húmedo y lubricado de Dean. Comenzó a masturbarle, y Dean comprendió que debía corresponderle. Observaron la expresión del otro sin parar, a la vez que se dejaban llevar por el éxtasis. La fricción le conducía al orgasmo irremediablemente. Cas fue el primero en llegar, pero no frenó y Dean le alcanzó poco después. 

Jadearon, recuperando el aliento, acompasando sus respiraciones. Cas hundía el rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Dean procurando no mancharle todavía más. 

Al recobrar el sentido, supo que las gotas blancas que les cubrían el abdomen estaban comenzando a secarse. 

-Voy a ir a por toallitas-le besó fugazmente. Dean asintió en respuesta.

Castiel sonrió ampliamente y Dean también, perfectamente conscientes de lo que acababan de hacer. 

Cuando se limpiaron bien, se pusieron el pijama y decidieron compartir la cama de abajo. No es que les importase tener que abrazarse y acurrucarse para poder caber. 

-Ha sido la mejor corrida de mi vida-dijo Dean.

-Y que lo digas…-rio.

-Y tú eres el mejor profesor de teatro de la historia.

-Y tú…-intentó pensar en algo no muy soez, pero no tuvo éxito-. Joder, tú tienes el mejor cuerpo que he visto nunca. Eres un pecado capital, me vuelves loco.

-Gracias.

 

-¡Dean Winchester! ¿Que has hecho qué?

Dean tupó que taparle la boca a su amiga para que esta dejase de gritar.

-¿Te quieres callar, Pam? Cálmate-ella asintió y él la soltó.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero quiero todos los detalles. Informe completo, soldado-levantó el dedo índice.

-Mientras no me preguntes cómo la tiene, me parece bien.

Pamela no hizo preguntas raras, solo quería saber si había estado bien. Y se quejó repetidas veces por ser la única que conservaba su virginidad. Después le sugirió a Dean un trío y ahí se terminó la conversación, aunque Pamela no se rendiría fácilmente 

 

Era el día. La representación sería en el salón del instituto a las seis de la tarde. Los miembros del club de teatro se reunieron una hora y media antes para el último ensayo y la preparación del escenario. Dean estaba nervioso, pero sabía que Cas estaría ahí para apoyarle pasara lo que pasara. Solo llevaban saliendo un mes, pero estaban enamorados y no podía negarse.

Cuando aún faltaban diez minutos, comenzó a llegar gente y a ocupar sus asientos. Dean se asomó por una esquina y pudo divisar a Bobby y a Helen, que traían a Sam con ellos. Pamela llegaría tarde, así que no se preocupó. Informó a sus compañeros de que iba a saludar a su hermano y salió en su búsqueda.

-¡Dean!-Gritó el pequeño al verle y corrió a sus brazos.

-Hola, Sammy-besó su frente-. ¿Cómo lo llevas, renacuajo?

-Bien-le dio un beso en la mejilla-. ¿De qué vas vestido?

Dean llevaba puestos unos vaqueros negros, una chaqueta y una camisa de traje que Bobby le había prestado y, al cuello, una pajarita de enganche que había comprado en un supermercado.

-Voy de mayordomo, mi personaje en la obra-le explicó.

-Ah. ¿Y cuándo empieza? 

-Enseguida, tengo que ir volviendo con mis compañeros para que eso pase.

-Vale. ¿Me puedo sentar en primera fila?

-Claro, machote-le sacudió el pelo-. Ve, anda.

Sam salió corriendo otra vez y Dean quedó a solas con la pareja Singer.

-Mucha suerte hijo-Bobby puso la mano en su hombro.

-Adelante, chico. Duro con ello-le animó Helen.

Dean asintió, dando así las gracias y volvió tras el escenario. Él tendría que presentar la obra, así lo habían acordado todos. Estaba nervioso, pero solo tenía que imaginar a Castiel tras una de las cortinas, como la primera vez. Sabía que podía hacerlo. Castiel le dio un beso antes de subir, deseándole suerte. Entonces Dean se postró en el escenario y esperó a que hubiese silencio.

-Damas y caballeros, es un honor para mí servir de presentador de esta pequeña obra teatral. Yo soy el mayordomo y sirvo con honor. Hoy van a disfrutar de una pieza sencilla a la vez que enrevesada, en la que el protagonista es un noble, y un noble de corazón, al que yo tengo el gusto de llamar… Mi señor.

Con estas palabras y una leve reverencia se abría el telón y, con él, la nueva vida de los hermanos Winchester daba paso al segundo acto.


End file.
